


Signs of Affection

by ScribeSisters



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeSisters/pseuds/ScribeSisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of oneshots and drabbles for various characters in Gangsta. Some of them will be NSFW, and the length of each one will vary. The rating will change later on when I post NSFW chapters. Tags will also be added when a new chapter comes out and requires them to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort [Nicolas Brown]

Bruised and bloodied. If this could be considered fashionable it would most definitely be Nicolas Brown’s signature look. Black, blue, and purple bruises were spattered across his flesh, most likely even more marks under the black t-shirt the twilight wore. Not to mention the various cuts that were also scattered in different places. Thankfully none of them were deep enough to cause some serious damage and all of them had been treated.

 

Of course this was completely normal for the male, but it didn’t stop your stomach from dropping at the sight of your lover in such a battered state. Fighting is what the man did and even if you begged for him to stop it would be impossible to get him to quit the one thing he was a professional at.

 

 _It’s not as bad as it looks_. Nicolas signed when he noticed your concerned face.

 

“You really need to be more careful,” you sighed.

 

Nicolas grunted in reply, turning his gaze towards the window he was leaning against the wall next to instead.

 

Sometimes you wondered if he really even paid attention to what you were saying, or if he even bothered to actually give in to your worried pleas.

 

“Nic you could really get hurt one of these days!” you marched over to him so his attention would be on you. “You might even be...” you trailed off, not able to force yourself to say the word killed. Just the thought of his cold, lifeless body was enough to bring you to tears. The fact he was a twilight didn’t make your worries any better. His life would come to an end much sooner than later and it absolutely terrified you. This time you couldn’t stop your eyes from watering, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

 

Strong arms wrapped around you stiffly, as if not fully used to holding something as fragile as another human. You would have laughed at the awkwardness of the hug if you hadn’t appreciated it so much.

 

Returning the hug, you turned your head so you could look at Nicolas. Was he trying to comfort you? His dark eyes refused to meet yours and you could have sworn the tips of his ears were turning pink.

 

“Thank you,” you mouthed the words, certain that your voice would crack if you really tried to speak.

 

He nodded, letting his arms drop to his side.

 

Instead of pulling away, you brought your hand up so your palm was resting on the side of his face. [Color] orbs scanned the twilight’s face, taking in as much as they could in an effort to memorize it.

 

Frowning, Nicolas stared at you curiously.

 

He could die at any moment. A year, a week, a day, or even an hour from now his life could be taken either from an enemy or that damn drug he always overdosed on. You could lose him in the blink of an eye.

 

Slowly you dragged your thumb across his lower lip, staring intensely at them before pulling your thumb away. Cautiously you leaned forward, eyes flickering nervously up to his as if to ask for permission. He shut them in response, leaning in an effort to urge you on. Tilting your head to the side a bit, your soft lips finally met his.

 

Despite the fact Nicolas’ lips were chapped you still loved every minute of kissing them. You could never quite put your thumb on what he tasted like, but it didn’t stop the fact you were addicted to it.

 

You couldn’t help but flinch when he growled against your mouth, as if urging you to move on and quit taking your time with the kiss. His hands snaked around your waist, pulling you close so your bodies were pressed flush against each other.

 

Against his wishes you pulled away, laughing at his actions. This only seemed to annoy him, seeing how he scowled and glared at your giggling form.

 

“Someone’s impatient,” you teased, a grin spreading across your face.

 

Nicolas rolled his eyes, grunting in response.

 

You’re usually the one begging for it. he signed with a lopsided smirk that made you weak in the knees.

 

Without hesitating you smashed your lips against his, arms snaking around his neck to pull him even closer. Your noses bumped against each other as your lips moved against his. Capturing his bottom lip between yours, you sucked harshly before nipping lightly on it. Without thinking of it, your hands wound through his dark locks. His hands clutched your waist tightly as he kissed back with just as much vigor. You nearly had to shove him off to get him to let you pull away. Soft pants filled the air as you attempted to catch your breath. You squealed when your lover suddenly attached his lips to your throat, sucking roughly on your pulse. Your body responded instantly, heat beginning to pool between your legs in arousal.

 

“Nic not right now! Worick could come home any second,” you stammered, placing both hands on his chest to push him back. He did not budge at all.

 

“Nicolas, please,” you groaned as you forced your hand between his mouth and your neck, pushing his face away. The twilight stared at you in disapproval, irritated that you had stopped him again for the second time today. Sighing, he moved away so he was leaning against the wall again.

 

 _Do you feel better now?_ Nicolas signed, glancing back at you.

 

Smiling you nodded. I guess he really was trying to comfort you after all.


	2. Stress Relief [Cody Balfour]

The last thing anyone wanted to do was be forced into doing a mountain of paperwork, but once again the poor cop was stuck with it. It was a miracle he had managed to avoid getting a single paper cut. His hand seemed to throb and ache from filling out all the papers for the majority of the day. Not to mention his back was stiff from being hunched over his desk all day. The pounding headache certainly hadn’t made the day any better either.

 

Cody had never been so relieved for the day to be over when he was finally allowed to go home for the night.

 

“Welcome home.” The casual words that fell from your lips were practically music to his ears when he entered the home he shared with you, his girlfriend. Your sweet smiling face was exactly what he needed right now. Without hesitating he embraced you, clinging like a child holding their most precious toy and unwilling to give it up. His soft brown hair tickled your neck as he nuzzled his face against it.

 

“Rough day?” you asked, returning the hug eagerly and rubbing his back in an attempt to help soothe him.

 

“You have no idea,” he murmured against your neck. Exhausted and stressed didn’t even begin to describe how he felt.

 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” You asked, pulling away from his embrace. It nearly made you laugh at how devastated he looked when you broke free.

 

“Would you-” he stumbled over his words, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I mean would it be alright if I asked for a kiss?” he whispered the last word, barely loud enough for you to hear. This time you really did laugh, causing his face to heat up even more. It was absolutely adorable. One of the things you loved about him was the way he still asked to kiss you instead of just doing it. Sometimes it could be a little frustrating that he wasn’t more bold, but it was really sweet how he acted like such a gentleman and could still manage to be shy when it came to physical affection despite the fact that you two have been dating for months.

 

“Is that all you want?” you couldn’t help but playfully smirk up at your lover, the urge to tease and fluster him rising. “There’s nothing else you want me to do to you?” your fingers ran up and down his chest, pausing just above the waistband of his pants before moving back up in a flirtatious manner.

 

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Cody swallows thickly and shakes his head. The blush on his face was much more pronounced than before, and he prayed that you couldn’t hear how loudly his heart was pounding against his ribcage.

 

“Just a kiss would make me happy,” he couldn’t even look you in the eye anymore.

 

“Are you sure?” you grinned as you pressed your body against his, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck as you leaned in close. “I really wouldn’t mind,” you whispered softly before peppering kisses along his jaw. His entire body stiffened when your hips settled against his, and his breath hitched when your lips brushed against his neck.

 

“[Name],” he breathed your name, blue eyes wide as if he couldn’t quite fully comprehend what you were doing.

 

Your fingers worked at his tie, loosening and then removing it completely. Not wasting another second, you gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him down close so that your lips connected.

 

At first the brunette didn’t kiss back, either from surprise or shyness you weren’t sure. However it didn’t take long for him to return your kiss. His hands rested on your waist gently, almost cautiously as if he wasn’t sure if the action was appropriate for him to do. You gently urged him to be more bold by placing one of your hands on his and guiding it so that it now rested on your ass. Sheepishly he broke away from the kiss and removed his hands from you completely. By now his blush had taken over his face completely and he refused to look you in the eye.

 

“Is it really okay for me to be doing this?” he stammered.

 

“Yes, I thought I made it pretty obvious that you’re allowed to touch me like that,” you answered, furrowing your eyebrows. “I’m sorry. If you don’t want to take it any farther then I’ll stop,” you apologized, suddenly feeling guilty. You hadn’t meant to push him into doing something he didn’t want.

 

“No!” he almost shouted the words. “It’s not that I don’t want to, but...” he trailed off, biting his lower lip.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” you grimaced, feeling guiltier by the second.

 

“No it’s not that either. I just don’t want to mess this up or make you do something that you might regret later,” he spoke softly as he finally made eye contact. “I really care about you, [Name]. I love you,” he sounded so confident and the way he looked at you as if you were the greatest thing on this planet was enough to make your heart skip a beat.

 

Unable to hold back, you practically lunged forward, capturing his bottom lip between yours. He was taken back by your sudden action, stumbling as you backed him up against the wall. Somehow the two of you managed to keep your lips connected. Your hands tangled in his soft hair as you kissed the cop feverishly. His hands gripped your waist, pulling you as close to his body as possible. By the time you two pulled away, Cody was completely breathless. Of course you didn’t give him any time to recover as you pressed your lips against his throat. Heavy pants filled the room as you sucked, licked, and kissed nearly every spot across his neck, paying special attention to the certain areas that made him groan and subconsciously press his hips harder against yours.

 

Untangling your fingers from your boyfriend’s hair, you slowly dragged them down across his torso before stopping at the hem of his pants.

 

“W-wait, what are you doing?” he exclaimed, face flushing when you got down on your knees and began undoing his belt.

 

“What does it look like?” you couldn’t help but grin as you pulled the belt off and dropped it off to the side.

 

“You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he gulped, grabbing your hands after you had successfully finished unbuttoned his pants.

 

Staring him straight in the eye, you smirked. “I want to do this. I want you.”

 

Cody could have sworn his heart stopped for a second at your words, and he mentally cursed at how big an effect they had on him. Just the way you were looking up at him with such desire was enough to make his palms sweaty, and the shudder that ran down his spine definitely wasn’t due to the cold.

 

Tugging your hands free from his, you continued to make quick work of the zipper and with one swift yank the clothing pooled around his ankles.

 

It’s not as if you haven’t seen him naked before, but the brunette couldn’t help but still feel embarrassed with the way you were staring so intently at his boxers, or more the obvious bulge it was covering. Being unable to know what you were thinking at the moment only made the experience more nerve wracking. He couldn’t help but feel just a little insecure even if you praised him often. Yet his mind quickly went blank when you pressed your lips against his clothed erection in a tender kiss.

 

Cautiously you hooked your fingers into the elastic of his boxers before tugging them down so that they pooled around his feet as well.

 

Against your will you smirked despite how hard you fought the urge to do so. It filled you with pride that you had managed to make him this hard already.

 

With steady hands you began to stroke his throbbing cock. His reaction was immediate, bucking his hips forward as he gasped. Grinning widely you pressed another kiss to the tip of the head before running your tongue along the underside of his length, starting from the base and then flicking your tongue against the slit and lapping at the precum that dribbled from it.

 

With eyes squeezed tightly shut, the Cody threw his head back and bit back the moans that threatened to spill from his lips. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, desperate for something to hold onto.

 

“[Name],” he yelped when you took the head of his cock in your mouth. It quickly turned into a groan as you eased more of him into you slowly. It took nearly all his self control to not buck his hips forward, the warmth and wetness of your mouth almost too much for him to bare as a knot began forming in the pit of his stomach. Tantalizing slow you bobbed your head until you had found the perfect rhythm. Your hand pumped the extra inches that you couldn’t fit in your mouth as you sucked harshly on his throbbing erection. Your other hand reached up to cup his balls and massage them gently.

 

Whimpers fell from the poor boys mouth as his fingers curled in your hair. His grip was harsh as if you were the only thing keeping him grounded and this time he couldn’t help it when his hips pushed forward almost desperately.

 

Your name fell from his lips like a chant increasing in volume each time he said it.

 

No warning was given as his seed spilled down your throat.

 

Yanking your head back, you choked it down as a coughing fit came over you. The entire time the flustered brunette apologized profusely for the lack of warning as he clumsily pulled his underwear and pants back up. Once your coughing fit finally calmed down you wiped away the dribbles cum at the corner of your mouth.

 

“It’s okay just give me a warning next time okay,” you reassured him that it was fine. This did nothing to calm the heated blush on his face.

 

Leaning forward you placed a tender kiss on his cheek. “Are you feeling better now at least?”

 

“Yes, thank you,” he stumbled over the words. Smiling you hugged him once more. Returning the hug, Cody shyly whispered in your ear.

 

“I can return the favor the next time you’re feeling down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody is just a poor baby that constantly looks exhausted. He needs to get laid.


	3. Relief [Doug]

The air was heavy with the scent of sex and sweat filling it and the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with the couple’s moans and pants were near deafening.

Your hips rocked down against Doug’s, his rising to meet yours every time.

There was no doubt there would be crescent shaped bruises indented on your hips in the morning with the way his nails dug into them, but honestly you really didn’t care right now. In fact the two of you could barely think at all. All he could see was your sweaty body on top of his, your hair a tangled mess from the heated make out the two of you had earlier. Your pink mouth was slightly parted and your eyes were clouded with pure desire and pleasure.

Doug could have sworn that it was the most beautiful thing he’d seen in his entire life.

However it wasn’t that much longer until your stamina had begun to run out from bouncing up and down on his cock repeatedly. Admittedly, your boyfriend had been surprised that you had lasted this long in the first place. Grunting, the male lifted your hips before slamming you back down on his throbbing cock. Up and down, he repeated the motion, thankful for the strength and stamina being a twilight provided.

You cried out as he angled you to hit that one perfect spot. “Doug _please_.”

The knot building up in his gut nearly burst at that moment, your voice sounding like absolute heaven to his ears.

As the pressure continued to build in the pit of his stomach, his hips bucked up erratically each time he pulled you down to meet him. Your moans rising in volume only encouraged him as you gripped his shoulders, digging your nails into the flesh.

“Oh _fuck_ I’m-”

Doug shot up in bed, breathing heavily as he scanned his surroundings. The entire room was dark. His gut twisted as he realized he was alone and that he had just been dreaming.

He could still feel how your body felt pressed against his body, which was now slick with sweat, and how achingly soft your lips were. The way you touched him in his dream was still fresh in his mind. Bringing two fingers up, the twilight pressed them against his lips gently in an attempt to imitate the feeling of your lips on his. It was a very poor substitute compared to your sweet tasting lips.

Shit he was not going to get back to sleep anytime soon.

Biting his lip, Doug debated whether he should give in or not. The other option was to lay in bed and try his hardest not to think about the way you looked bouncing on top of him, or the way you had tangled your fingers in his dreadlocks, tugging on them sharply whenever he had done something right. He definitely couldn’t let himself think of those alluring noises you made, or the way his name sounded falling from those soft lips he wanted to kiss over and over again until he was absolutely breathless. _Fuck_.

Tugging down his boxers, the twilight wrapped his hand around his pulsing erection. He bit back a moan as he began stroking himself at a casual pace.

Reaching up with his other hand, the male ran it up and down his chest before scratching his nails lightly against his nipples.

“[Name],” he groaned, squeezing his cock as he pumped it faster and faster. Throwing his head back, Doug bucked his hips in time with his hand. The pressure in his gut only became more intense with each passing moment. If it wasn’t dark already, he was sure he still wouldn’t be able to see anything. His vision was blurred and he could barely focus with the pleasure crashing over him in waves.

Suddenly his breath hitched in the back of his throat and his entire body went rigid as he came. His hand continued moving as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, and his toes curled as he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Panting, Doug wiped away the sweat from his forehead and groaned as he came down from his high.

 

**  
He really hoped nobody would ask him why he needed to change his sheets tomorrow.**


	4. Marks [Striker]

His calloused hand trailed up and down your bare body. His fingers brushed against the various pink, red, and purplish hickeys along your throat down to your collarbone. The mark on your right shoulder was even darker than the others from when he had bit down particularly hard while grinding roughly against your ass from the day before.

Slowly his hand dragged down until he reached your torso. He smirked at your loud yelp when he pinched one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“Striker, stop teasing,” you practically whimpered, squirming underneath him.

Ignoring your plea, the silver haired male continued the original path his hands were taking. His palm was pressed flat against your stomach as he moved down so his face hovered over the area between your legs. Your hips lifted almost instantly, urging him to continue. However he only gave you a lopsided smirk and held down your hips with his hands to keep you from bucking them up. There were already crescent shaped indents from where his nails had dug into them many times before.

“Are you that desperate already?” he chuckled before pressing his lips against the inside of your thigh, just inches away from where you _needed_ him to touch you.

You kept your mouth clamped shut, not entirely wanting to give him the satisfaction of you begging.

Nonetheless you couldn’t stop the moan from escaping your lips when he removed one of his hands from your hip to caress your inner thigh. His mouth peppered your thigh with kisses, coming so close to the ache between your legs.

“Striker!” you yelped when his hand reached behind you and squeezed your ass.

The look on your face was absolutely priceless. Lust had darkened your eyes and the way your bruised lips parted was practically begging for him to just kiss you.

Changing positions so he was sitting, the male pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him. Barely giving you any time to adjust, his lips clashed against yours. Moaning against his lips you threaded your fingers through his silver hair, your other hand pressed against his muscular chest. Striker’s hands gripped your hips, pulling your body to his as close as he could possibly get you. He tugged on your bottom lip between his teeth, pulling lightly before his lips attached to your throat. Your hips bucked against his as he sucked harshly on one of the fading marks he had left before. He groaned against your neck as you grinded your hips against his, aching for him to touch you more.

Suddenly he pushed you back down on the bed so you were laying on your stomach this time. Knowing what to expect, you got onto your knees, holding your upper body up with your elbows.

Your back didn’t nearly have as many marks on it than your front. The only really noticeable ones were the deep scratch marks just below your shoulders. Just the thought of all the marks he had left on your beautiful body was enough to excite him. There was no way you could hide all the hickeys on your neck, and if anyone even thought of taking you away from him they would easily change their mind when they saw the various colored spots that meant you belonged to him and him alone. Your body was his canvas and he would leave his mark all over for the world to see.

His lips trailed rough kisses down your spine until he reached your ass. It amused him greatly the way you raised your ass in the air expectantly and ready for him.

His rough palm rubbed one of the cheeks before slapping the soft flesh.

“Ouch!” you squeaked, only making him howl with laughter.

Your soft whimpers quickly turned into a low moan as he grinded his arousal against your ass, his chest pressing against your back as he snaked his hand around to toy with one of your nipples. You hissed quietly as you rubbed your ass back against him.

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded, his hot breath against your ear.

Your hands clenched the silky white sheets as you bit your lip.

“I said,” he snarled, scratchings his nails against one of your erect nipples. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” you moaned. “Just fuck me right now, please,” you nearly whimpered, the aching feeling between your legs stronger than before. You couldn’t take it anymore. Bringing one of your hands down, you began stroking yourself between your legs. You gasped when Striker’s hand grabbed your wrist, effectively stopping your ministrations.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he growled.

“I’m sorry,” you choked out.

“Are you really?” he challenged, flipping you so that you were facing him while still kneeling. His hand grasped your hair, pulling you down so your face was pressed against his throbbing erection.

****  
“Then you can prove it by sucking it, and then maybe, just maybe I’ll return the favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't the greatest. Personally I don't really care for Striker that much. I'm not fond of the Destroyers at all because my favorite character is now dead because of them, so this wasn't the easiest thing for me to write. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
